dream_logosfandomcom-20200214-history
3D Realms
Background: 3D Realms was originally a brand name of Apogee Software founded in 1994 to produce games in 3D. The first game to be released from the brand name was''Terminal Velocity'', but is probably best know for the Duke Nukem ''series. In 1996, with developers focusing on 3D games, the Apogee name would be phased out in favor of 3D Realms (though the brand name would return in 2008). In 2009, the company had some setbacks, involving the development of the infamous ''Duke Nukem Forever, with lack of funding and staff cuts. On September of 2010, Take-Two Interactive Software shifter production of the game to Gearbox Software (though 3D Realms still shares a credit in making the game). Today, the company still exists, but their plans of future projects will be for smaller gaming platforms, such as XBox Live and mobile devices. 1st Logo (1995- ) Logo: On a black background is the stacked words: 3 D REALMS They appear to be made of stone in yellow with blue sides. The "R" and "S" are taller then the other letters in "REALMS". The "3" faces the left and the "D" faces the right. Variations: *In the early days, there was a slogan that appeared underneath: "REALITY IS OUR GAME". *On Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition, the logo appeared on a steel plate and appears differently. The name is in the same style as before, but this time is is in 2D and "3D" is not stacked together. *Sometimes "PRESENTS" is underneath. *On Max Payne, the logo is in black and white with "produced by" above that. *Later on, the logo has an updated look, looking more rocky in appearance. *On Duke Nukem 3D ''on the XBox Live Arcade, lighting is behind the logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None, or the music from the game. Availability: This was the most widely used 3D Realms logo and shouldn't be too hard to find. Appears on ''Duke Nukem 3D ''(and its console ports), ''Terminal Velocity, Blood ''and''Shadow Warrior. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (September 30, 1998) Logo: On a black background, the 3D Realms logo stretches outwards to the right. It eases back and rests in the middle of the screen. FX/SFX: The logo stretching out and in. Music/Sounds: A humming sound which then turns into a 2-note electric guitar tune with Duke Nukem (voiced by Jon St. John) saying "Come Get Some!" Availability: Only appears on Duke Nukem: TIme to Kill ''on the Sony Playstation. Scare Factor: Low. 3rd Logo (September 19, 2000) Logo: On a black background, a light flashes, then a yellow radioactive symbol (a logo used for the ''Duke Nukem ''series) flies out from the screen. The "3" and "D" quickly flies in from left and right onto the symbol which explodes and "REALMS" appears below. The logo then has a beaming wipe effect. It then shines itself away to the camera, leaving a light before fading out. FX/SFX: The light, the appearance of the radioactive symbol and exploding, the company name appearing, the beaming wipe, the logo shining itself away. Music/Sounds: The first part of the ''Duke Nukem theme on guitar with an explosion when the nuclear logo blows up and a whoosh is heard when "3D Realms" shines itself away. Availability: Like before, this makes an appearance on only one game: this time, Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes on the PS1. Scare Factor: Low to high, depends on how you can tolerate explosions, guitar tunes and whooshes with lights. 4th Logo (July 11, 2006) Logo: On a black background with white and blue lighting, the screen scrolls down the 3D Realms logo and eases back. After the logo is in the middle the lighting dies down into a blue glow (ala New Line Cinema) behind "3D REALMS". FX/SFX: The scrolling and zoom-out, the lighting effects. Music/Sounds: A whoosh sound is heard. Availability: Again, this makes its only appearance on Prey. Scare Factor: Low to medium, those who can't stand whooshes might get some scares. Category:Logos Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015